Unexpected
by XXX-NaughtyFanFictionLover-XXX
Summary: Returning from her era, Kagome finds Inuyasha with Kikyo; feeling upset she runs off and does something she thought she would never do. Rated M for a reason; a lemon is within this story. One shot.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

* * *

**A/N: I am Sess/Kag woman, but I thought I should try out a different and shocking character. The idea just came to me, so I had to see how it comes out. **

**Warning: There is a lemon in this story. It will be labeled.**

* * *

**Payback**

The group was sitting around in Kaede's hut watching Inuyasha and Kagome yell at each other as usual. _'Why_ _won't Inuyasha just let Kagome go home for once without any yelling,' _Miroku thought while shaking his head at the scene trying desperately to grope Sango.

Punching Miroku before he can even touch her, she watches him fall limply to the ground twitching, _'Stupid hentai,'_ looking back at the bickering couple, _'poor Kagome; I don't see why she keeps taking Inuyasha's shit,'_ Sango thought angrily.

Licking his lollipop Kagome has given him, _'if it isn't Inuyasha, its Miroku; they're both dumbasses. Man this cherry lollipop is delicious; I have to tell Kagome to bring more back,'_ Shippo thought while munching on his candy.

Face turning red with anger, "Inuyasha, I have to go home for a few days, so that I can take my exams," Kagome yells half-heartedly. Packing her belongings, she picks up her big yellow bag and throws it over her shoulder. "I will be back once I finish my tests," she tries to reassure him.

Before she could turn to leave and storm to the bone eaters well, Inuyasha grabs her arm. "You are not going anywhere dammit; you just came back not too long ago. We need to find the jewel shards and defeat Naraku," he shouts.

"Is that all I am to you Inuyasha; just your damn jewel detector," Kagome says a little hurt.

Not thinking before he says as usual, "Well yea, who else can find the damn jewels."

Feeling outraged and shocked about what Inuyasha has said, she takes a full breath of air and shouts, "SIT," at the top of her lungs. Hearing Inuyasha plummet to the ground full force, she starts to feel a little better. He now lies in a six deep crater, muttering curses and trying to get up from the spell. Watching Inuyasha get just what he deserved, Kagome runs for the well, so she can return to her time.

The others of the group walk to Inuyasha looking down into his crater; they all thought at the same time, _'when will he ever learn?' _Being the wise one within the group, Miroku bends down, "Inuyasha, she said she will return once she is done with her exams. I am sure she will not be that long; Kagome will be back before you know it." Shippo and Sango nod their head in agreement with Miroku; they all went back to Kaede's hut.

Finally getting out of his hole, Inuyasha looks at where Kagome had left, _'she knew I didn't mean what I said… didn't she?'_ With his ears plastered against his skull, he goes and follows the others.

* * *

"Damn him! Why does he always make me feel so useless? Doesn't he understand I also have a life in the future as well," Kagome fumes while running to the well.

Finally arriving before the well, Kagome quickly jumps in with blue and pink lights surrounding her, taking her back to the future. "Ah I am finally home, now I can take a real bath." Climbing out of the well and walking towards her house, she opens the door and walks in, "Mom; Souta; Grandpa, I'm home," Kagome shouts throughout the house.

Closing the door behind her she sees her mom come around the kitchen corner, "Hi mom, where is gramps and Souta," Kagome asked.

Hugging her daughter she replies, "Gramps went out of town to help a friend with his shrine, and Souta is staying over a friends place for a couple of days. Would you like some dinner?" Kissing her mom on the cheek, "No thanks mom, I just want to take a real bath and have a good night's rest."

"Ok dear, good night," Kagome's mom says and returns back into the kitchen.

"Night mom," Kagome says as she runs up the stairs into her room.

Walking inside her bedroom, she places her backpack onto the floor by the closet door while getting her pajamas. Exiting with sleeping clothes in hand, she enters the bathroom to take her bath. Placing down her pjs, she goes towards the tub and fills it with hot water with a dash of bubble soap. Watching the tub fill with bubbly water, she now starts to strip naked while obtaining her shampoo and soap.

Kagome steps into the tub, and eases herself down lying against the wall, "Mmmm this feels great," she whispers to herself as she relaxes, letting the hot water soothe her aching muscles. "I wish I could come home more often, but stupid Inuyasha always gets into a childish fit if I ever mention home." Becoming said of his name being mentioned, Kagome starts to cry, "He always wants me to drop everything for him, including my life here, and he is never satisfied. See if I bring him any ramen when I return."

Finishing crying over Inuyasha, Kagome starts to wash herself thoroughly. After dumping herself under the water to rinse the shampoo out her hair, she unplugs the tub and steps out to dry off. Completely dried, she places on her pajamas and heads off to bed.

* * *

Early morning has arisen and Kagome gets up to get ready for school. After taking her shower and getting dressed, she sets out down the stairs. "Good morning mom," Kagome says while going to the fridge to get a glass of orange juice.

"Morning hunny, did you sleep well," her mom asked while placing Kagome's breakfast onto the kitchen table. Sitting down in front of her food she began to eat, "Yes mom I did."

"That's good," the mom smiled, "when you arrive home I might not be here; I have to work later than usual."

"Ok," Kagome responds placing her dirty dishes within the sink, "well I am off to school now, wish me luck on my tests."

"Good luck dear."

"Thanks," Kagome says while picking up her school bag and heading out the door. Walking down the shrine stairs, _'I hope today will be a great day,'_ she thought.

Arriving at school, Kagome went straight to class to avoid her friends. Every time she hangs around them, they always mention Inuyasha and try to fix her up with Hojo. _'I really don't need that today, and they are starting to get annoying,'_ she thought. In the middle of her thinking, her teacher came in and started to pass out the exam packets. _'I cannot wait to get this over with, so I can hurry home.' _After two hours of completing her test, she goes off to her other classes.

Once school was finished Kagome hurried home. "Those exams were pretty easy. Since I am done with said tests, I guess I can return to the feudal era tonight. No need to be in a hurry, but I'm sure everyone will be happy to see me; I really miss them," Kagome says to herself.

Walking inside her home, she grabs a piece of paper and pen to write her mom a note telling her she went back to the feudal era early. Satisfied with the written message, she places it on the refrigerator and goes upstairs to restock and pack her belongings. After everything was packed, Kagome decides to take a little nap.

Waking from her nap, Kagome gets up reluctantly to head back to a certain arrogant half demon in the past. Grabbing her pack, hurling it over her shoulder; she runs downstairs and towards the well house. Jumping inside the bone eaters well, she watches the lights surround her and take her to her destination.

Climbing out of the rusty well; Kagome walks back to Kaede's hut. Stopping she hears mutters coming from a few feet away from her. Walking closer to the voices quietly, she sees Inuyasha and Kikyo talking in the clearing. _'Why is Inuyasha with Kikyo,'_ Kagome asks herself. Hiding behind a tree she listens to their conversation.

"Inuyasha, why do you travel with my copy? Don't you love me," Kikyo asks.

"I love you more than anything Kikyo," Inuyasha responds, "I travel with Kagome because she's the only one who can sense the jewel shards; you know that."

"Do you love her?"

"Definitely not, she is nothing but a shard detector."

Smiling to Inuyasha, Kikyo embraces him while placing her cold dead lips upon his warm ones.

Tears sliding down her cheeks, 'I knew Inuyasha could never love me, but at least he could call me a friend,' feeling betrayed, she backs up from the tree turning around to run away, stepping on a twig in the process.

Hearing a twig snap, Inuyasha turns around to the said tree Kagome was just behind and gets a sniff of her tears and scent. Stiffening, he realizes he has to go after her, but Kikyo stops him.

"Where are you going Inuyasha," Kikyo purrs.

"I have to go and find Kagome," he says trying to leave, "she was here and probably heard our whole conversation."

Tightening her grip, "she was bound to find out either way Inuyasha, let her go," and with that Kikyo kisses Inuyasha once again and following his heart he kisses her back, forgetting about a crying and fleeing Kagome.

* * *

Tears sliding down her cheeks rapidly, 'how could you Inuyasha,' Kagome thought as she sat over the edge of the well regaining herself before returning home, then all of a sudden she has a weird feeling. Looking into the distance coming towards her she sees Inuyasha.

Running out of the darkness of the forest, "Wait Kagome," Inuyasha shouts.

"What do you want Inuyasha," Kagome asks angrily.

Walking up to her, he gives her a hug while squeezing tightly, whispering in her ear, "So I can do this." Moving half an arms distance, he changes into Naraku.

Appalled to see Naraku in front of her, "d-don't come n-near me, or I-I-I will s-scream," Kagome stutters.

"Go ahead, Inuyasha will not hear you, he's too busy rutting his precious Kikyo," Naraku smiles wickedly.

Becoming angry at the mention of Inuyasha fucking the dead clay pot, "You're right," she agrees with him, "he's sleeping with an enemy," pulling Naraku close to her by his shirt, "so why can't I," finishing her statement she gives Naraku a searing kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Standing stiffly, _'Well… this is another way to get Inuyasha angry,'_ he thought while kissing her back.

************LEMON************

Sliding her hands up Naraku's chest very slowly, she wounds her arms around his neck. Taking his bottom lip into her mouth, she sucks on it lightly.

Naraku wraps his arms around her waist and picks her up from the edge of the well, laying her down on the grass while sliding his tongue into her mouth. _'Mmmm she tastes amazing,'_ he thought while he explores her wet cavern. He began to bite her lip, but not hard to break skin. Moving his hand, he runs it up her body very slowly towards her breast, and squeezes it tightly receiving a moan from Kagome. Taking his claw, he slices her shirt down the middle revealing a foreign contraption blocking his view from her breasts. _'What the hell is that?' _

Seeing the look on his face, she answers him, "it's just a bra, tear it," she pants while ripping off his shirt.

_'You don't have to tell me twice,'_ he thought as he slices her bra. _'Mmm her breasts are so round and the size is perfect; they are not too big and not too small.' _Leaning down he takes a perk nipple into his mouth sucking hard, flicking it with his tongue, while he tweaks and pulls the other. Nipping her nipple he releases with a loud pop, and runs his tongue over to the other, giving it the same attention. Feeling satisfied that her pink rose buds are hard, he starts to kiss her neck and sucking it, loving the way she shudders.

Raking his claws down her stomach and drawing blood, he smiles when he hears her moan. Licking up every blood trail that he made, he starts kissing his way further down her body at the top of her sex, giving it a little lick while he pulled down her skirt and panties. Spreading her lips apart, Naraku licks her clit a couple of times before sucking it into his hot mouth. Sucking Kagome's clit hard, he inserts a single digit into her wet pussy. _'Damn she's so tight and only with one finger, and she's dripping wet,'_ he thought as he pumped his finger in and out slowly.

Moaning from his sweet torture, she begins to grind against his finger. Holding her still, he adds a second finger, speeding up a little.

Almost at her end, "Mmmm Naraku," she whispers out. Feeling her approaching her orgasm, he begins to pump his fingers harder and faster. Sucking her clit faster, he sent Kagome over the edge, hearing her shout his name. Removing his fingers he goes back up and kisses Kagome on the lips.

Whimpering from the loss of his fingers, she decides it was his turn. Rolling over so now that she was on top, she begins to kiss, suck, and nip his neck hard. Placing open mouth kisses across his jaw, while rubbing his stiff member through his hakamas. She smirks inwardly when she hears him moan. Dragging her tongue from his neck, she starts to lick around his nipple sucking it into her wet cavern, biting down hard on said nipple. Twisting and pulling his other nipple, he moans louder. Switching nipples she gives them the same attention.

Looking into his eyes she sees that they are half way closed and clouded with lust. Smiling wickedly, she scratches his chest and watches red whelps form. Kissing and sucking his chest, she moves down towards his pants and pulls them down revealing his rock hard cock. Eyes going wide, 'damn he's huge,' she thought. Regaining herself from the shock, she wraps her hand around his dick as much as she could, giving it a squeeze, loving the way it feels; velvet over steel. Watching his ruby red eyes, she takes her wet tongue and slowly licks the top of the head, hearing him take an intake of breath while closing his eyes relishing her touch. Kagome licks from the bottom of his shaft to the tip very slowly. Licking around the head, she takes it into her mouth sucking hard while swirling her tongue over it.

Getting tired of her torture he pushes his cock all the way into her mouth. "Hmmm impatient are we," she says to Naraku. _'Good thing I have no gag reflex,'_ she thought as she began sucking his cock harder while squeezing his balls. Naraku starts to feel his end coming near. Kagome starts squeezing his balls tighter, bobbing her head up and down, and taking his dick deep down her throat. Deep throating his member faster, slamming it down her throat, she hears him grunt and shoots his cum overfilling her mouth. Pumping his cock tightly to savor every last drop, she misses the bit that slid down the corner of her lips. While moving up his body, she licks the remaining bit of his seed.

Still hard as a rock, at his top speed, Naraku gets back on top of Kagome and plunges his hard cock deep into her. Receiving a scream of pain and pleasure, he starts pounding her tight pussy hard and fast. Feeling her nails dig into his back, he hammers her harder.

Kagome can't keep up with the speed, so she wraps her legs around him tighter, taking him into her deeper, while moaning louder and louder at every spot he hits. Digging her nails into his back, drawing blood, she screams his name to the heavens once he hit that perfect spot. After a few more pounds, he soon joined her with his completion….

************END************

Waking from her dream, she sits up with sweat plastered all over her body and looks around the camp, _'having a dream of Naraku was…. unexpected, but damn was it hot.' _Lying down, _'if it did really happen; payback would have been a bitch for Inuyasha.'_

* * *

Looking into Kanna's mirror, he says to himself, "I see my plan is working."

**A/N: Well there you go; I hope you all enjoyed it. Take care, Ja Ne… ( ^ . ^ )**


End file.
